Angel
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: She's an angel. Companion to "Why?" and "What?"


Title: Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: She's an angel. Companion to "Why?" and "What?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Author's Notes: Yet another escapee from my plot bunny farm. Enjoy (  
  
~*~  
  
She's so perfect, it's like she's an angel escaped from heaven. The only thing she's missing is the halo and the wings.  
  
Her hair is just soft, fuzzy down right now, but I can already tell she has her mother's brown hair, although I hope it will be more tamable than ours is. Her eyes are still blue, so it's up for grabs as to whose eyes she'll have. Her cheeks are so chubby. She's a little cherub. My cherub, our cherub.  
  
I bring her closer to my face so I can see her better. She's so tiny- I didn't realize babies were this small when they were born! I'm afraid I'll drop her. She has a fragile air about her, but if she's anything like her mother when she gets older, she'll be the one to keep her friends out of trouble, at least she'll try, I chuckled.  
  
My wife is sleeping in her bed right now and hell if she doesn't need it after bringing us this angel. After nine months of pregnancy, and I don't even know how much time in the hell of labor we finally have what our love for each other made.  
  
When I look back on the years we spent at Hogwarts and after, I'm amazed that we made it this far. Dating, defeating Voldemort, getting married, and now, now, we're responsible for another life. I can't wait to see what she'll become when she's older.  
  
I can picture her talking, walking, and then, finally putting on the Sorting Hat. It would be great if she got in to Gryffindor, but no matter where she's placed, I'll still love her, she's my angel.  
  
~*~  
  
I remember when I told Harry I was pregnant. I picked a most opportune time; he was taking a sip of his drink. He then proceeded to spit it out, spraying it on the table. I can't help but smile when I think of the expression on his face. It was a combination of fear, awe, amazement, and surprise. After all, we hadn't been "trying" for very long.  
  
He's afraid he won't be a good dad, I can tell. James Potter died when he was 15 months old, and Vernon, hell; he wasn't a good role model! Sirius died in our fifth year. We only knew him for 2 years or so when he fell into the veil. Although he's long since forgiven Professor Dumbledore, he can't forget how the professor kept things from him. I'd have to say Remus is the best role model he's had for a father. I know for a fact Remus is waiting with Ron, Luna, Ginny and the others to hear about our little girl.  
  
I look over at Harry, his back is to me now, and I think he thinks I'm sleeping still. "Harry," I call softly, "I think that there are people waiting to hear about her still. Why don't you go fill them in?"  
  
He turns to me and I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight than my lover holding our little miracle. He smiles at me. "Look what we made, Hermione. She's perfect."  
  
I can't help but smile back at him, tired as I am. He carefully walks over to me, holding her like she's glass before depositing her in my waiting arms. He kisses me on my forehead then my lips. He then drops a kiss on our daughter's face. Our daughter, I like that phrase.  
  
"I'll be back soon. It'll be hard to keep them out of here once I tell them though." He grins. "I'll keep them out until tomorrow though, you need your rest love."  
  
With that he stands, regretfully and exits the room, to tell our friends and family about her.  
  
She's perfect in our eyes. I don't think I'll ever forget this experience. I sigh, and snuggle her closer to me. My-our daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bloody hell! What's taking so long? Hermione had the baby ages ago, when's Harry going to get his ass out here and tell us about the baby?"  
  
Harry grinned as he heard Ron's voice through the doors in front of him. He pushed them open softly and cleared his throat, catching his friends and family members' attention. Seeing that all eyes were on him, he broke out into a larger grin.  
  
"It's a girl!" Harry announced. "She's perfect."  
  
The room exploded into cheers and backslapping. Ron rushed to Harry's side and gave him a quick "man hug." "Well, come on mate! What's her name?"  
  
"Samantha Lily Potter." Harry responded. "But she's my Angel."  
  
~*~  
  
End. 


End file.
